Ostatni raz
by Nanik
Summary: Miniaturka: Bella na wymianie szkolnej. Stroniący od ludzi Edward. Bez happy endu.


_Miniaturka: Bella na wymianie szkolnej. Stroniący od ludzi Edward. Bez happy endu._

* * *

Sześć miesięcy w Forks minęło tak szybko. Kiedy zgłaszałam się do programu wymiany szkolnej, nie wiedziałam, czego mam się spodziewać. Liczyłam na odmianę – i nie zawiodłam się. Zamieszkałam u Rosalie Hale, wesołej i totalnie zakręconej dziewczyny. Szybko wprowadziła mnie w krąg swoich dobrych znajomych. Inaczej niż w mojej szkole w Phoenix, tutaj wszyscy wszystkich znali. To miało swoje dobre i złe strony, ale tych dobrych chyba więcej. W ciągu tych paru miesięcy w Forks zyskałam chyba więcej znajomych niż miałam w domu. Ludzie mieli tu więcej czasu, nie spieszyli się aż tak. Zawsze można było znaleźć chwilę, aby pogadać.

Najlepsza przyjaciółka Rosalie to Alice Cullen. Od razu wciągnęła mnie na swój inwentarz. W starciu z nimi dwiema nie miałam najmniejszych szans. Nie cierpiałam, gdy wyciągały mnie na zakupy czy na imprezy, jednakże osładzały mi to taką dawką żartów i babskich rozmów, że za nic w świecie nie zamieniłabym ich towarzystwa na inne.

W Forks zaliczyłam egzaminy końcowe. Po wakacjach miał zacząć się college. Umówiłyśmy się z dziewczynami, że będziemy wspólnie studiować w Nowym Jorku. Ja dostałam się na dziennikarstwo, Rosalie – do szkoły aktorskiej, a Alice zamierzała studiować PR. Żartowałyśmy, że we trzy rzucimy sobie miasto do stóp.

Byłam spakowana i gotowa do wyjazdu. Miałyśmy z Rose i Alice za sobą cały długi pożegnalny wieczór. Przesiedziałyśmy wiele godzin wspominając minione półrocze oraz snując plany na przyszłość. Teraz – pozostała mi do załatwienia jeszcze jedna ostatnia sprawa. Ostatnia rozmowa.

Edward Cullen.

Alice nigdy nie przedstawiła mnie swojemu bratu. Oczywiście wiedziałam, kim jest, widywałam go w szkole. Zawsze jednak z daleka. Wiedziałam, że jest starszy, ale mimo to był na naszym roku. Nie siadał z nami przy stoliku, nie mieliśmy ze sobą wspólnych lekcji. Moja przyjaciółka rzadko zapraszała mnie do domu, miałam wrażenie, że robi to bardzo niechętnie. W czasie tych wizyt – nigdy go nie widziałam.

Nic o nim nie wiedziałam, poza tym, jak wygląda.

Nie potrafiłam zatem wyjaśnić, dlaczego chciałam ten jeden jedyny raz z nim porozmawiać.

Edward Cullen, ubrany zawsze na czarno, blady, nieludzko piękny, z chłodnym, lekko nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał jak anioł śmierci. Jedynym ciepłym elementem w jego wizerunku były jego brązowe włosy o złocistych refleksach.

Widziałam, że stroni od innych uczniów. Nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiał. Zawsze był sam.

Gdy zdarzało mi się na niego zagapić, Alice nie chichotała, tak jak wtedy gdy zagapiałam się na Jacoba Blacka czy Mike'a Newtona. Może dlatego, że w tamtych wlepiałam swoje ślepia znacznie rzadziej? I to tylko na początku, zanim z nimi nie porozmawiałam? Nie, gdy w polu mojego widzenia pojawiał się jej brat i ja traciłam z tego powodu kontakt z rzeczywistością, Alice zawsze wynajdywała jakiś pretekst, aby wyprowadzić mnie z pomieszczenia. Choćby oznaczało to dokończenie obiadu na ławkach obok szkoły.

Na to, żeby wprost spytać ją o brata, brakło mi odwagi. Ilekroć się do tego przymierzałam, ona jakby to wyczuwała i zmieniała temat wciągając mnie w swój kolejny szalony pomysł. Alice była jak tornado. Potrafiła być bardzo bezpośrednia, wyrzucała słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i zawsze stawiała na swoim. Po prawdzie bałam się też, co mogłaby mi odpowiedzieć, gdyby w końcu udało mi się zapytać.

W Edwardzie Cullenie było coś, co mnie fascynowało. Niewątpliwie jego uroda. Ale pociągała mnie też otaczająca go aura tajemniczości. Dlaczego się tak zachowuje? Dlaczego z nikim nie rozmawia? Poradziłabym sobie z tym wszystkim jakoś, gdyby nie fakt, że raz po raz zdarzało mi się przyłapywać go na wpatrywaniu się we mnie z daleka. Gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia się krzyżowały, odwracał głowę. Nie zauważyłam, aby przyglądał się w ten sposób komukolwiek innemu.

Jutro wracałam do Phoenix i miałam ostatnią szansę, aby przynajmniej spróbować uzyskać odpowiedź, na moje pytania.

Powiedziałam Alice, że muszę załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę i od razu skierowałam się schodami na górę. Nastawiałam się na to, że będę musiała stoczyć z nią walkę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu – nie zaprotestowała. Zanim się odwróciłam w jej oczach dostrzegłam smutek. Nie zatrzymałam, aby spytać ją, czy wszystko w porządku. Bałam się stracić swoją szansę. Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam stłumione westchnienie. Tak, jakby znała moje zamiary.

Wiedziałam, które drzwi są jego. Wyczuwałam to.

Nabrałam głęboko powietrza zbierając się na odwagę i zapukałam.

Cisza.

Wypuściłam powietrze. Może go nie ma? Za późno się zebrałam. Powinnam była zrobić to wcześniej. Teraz wyjadę i nigdy się nie dowiem.

Zapukałam raz jeszcze.

Zza drzwi nie dotarł do mnie żaden dźwięk zdradzający obecność człowieka. Odwróciłam się, aby wrócić na dół do Alice, gdy usłyszałam, jak drzwi otwierają się. Spojrzałam zdumiona. Przede mną stał Edward Cullen, mój czarny anioł.

Jeszcze nigdy nie znalazłam się tak blisko niego. Momentalnie zaschło mi w ustach i zupełnie zapomniałam, co chciałam powiedzieć. Właściwie to nawet zanim otworzył drzwi nie byłam pewna, o czym chcę rozmawiać. Zamiast skupić się na sformułowaniu jakiegoś sensownego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego stoję pod jego drzwiami, korzystałam z okazji, aby mu się przyjrzeć. Dostrzegłam przede wszystkim, że jego oczy mają intensywnie zielony kolor. Wyraźnie zarysowana szczęka, piękny prosty nos, niesforne, wywijające się na wszystkie strony włosy.

Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie.

- Ja chciałam tylko… Wiem, że się nie poznaliśmy… - Próbowałam wykrztusić jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia mojej obecności tutaj.

Edward bez słowa złapał mnie za rękę i wciągnął do pokoju. Pewnym, lecz delikatnym ruchem przesunął mnie pod ścianę. Oszołomiona nie mogłam oderwać się od jego oczu. Usłyszałam tylko, jak zamyka drzwi. Czułam się jak zwierzątko hipnotyzowane wzrokiem węża. Jego oczy pociemniały. Przysunął się bliżej, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach mojej głowy. Oddychał ciężko. Pochylił twarz tak, że nasze czoła niemal stykały się. Ogarnęła mnie fala męskiego zapachu, od którego aż zakręciło mi się w głowie.

Żadne z nas wciąż się nie odezwało.

Czułam jego gorący oddech na skórze.

Ciemna zieleń jego oczu kryła w sobie wiele sprzecznych emocji. Pod ich wpływem zadrżałam. Był tam przede wszystkim ból pomieszany z przejmującym smutkiem. Nie miałam pojęcia, co mogło go wywołać, byłam jednak gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby odgonić od niego te uczucia. W spojrzeniu chłopaka odnalazłam również pożądanie i – ku mojemu zaskoczeniu – gniew. Nie potrafiłam skupić się na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, co to może oznaczać. Mogłam jedynie chłonąć ten widok, odczuwać całym ciałem jego bliskość.

Bliskość, która mnie oszałamiała.

Nigdy dotąd, przy moich wcześniejszych „sytuacjach" z chłopakami, nie odbierałam tak intensywnie, wszystkimi zmysłami, obecności męskiego ciała. Jego zapach kojarzył mi się z siłą i dzikością. Słyszałam jego chrapliwy oddech. Twarz chłopaka oglądana z tej odległości nadal była nieznośnie przystojna. Moje palce spalały się w pragnieniu dotknięcia go, nawiązania z nim bezpośredniego kontaktu. Chciałam poczuć jego nagą skórę, chciałam zatopić dłonie w jego włosach. I chciałam go smakować. Przygryzłam wargę próbując powstrzymać się przed pochyleniem głowy i spotkaniem z jego ustami. Wystarczy tylko parę centymetrów…

Jego dłonie przesunęły się ze ściany w kierunku moich nadgarstków. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ujął moje ręce i ostrożnie przesunął je do góry, nad moją głowę. Tam przytrzymał je jedną dłonią. Drugą, wolną, przytulił do mojej twarzy. Jego palce pieściły linię mojej szczęki, sięgały ku szyi. Kciukiem rysował wzory na moim policzku. Czułam, że brakuje mi powietrza. Gdy jego kciuk przejechał powoli po moich ustach zadrżałam. Rozchyliłam wargi w odpowiedzi na tą pieszczotę. Z moich piersi wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Edward powoli przysunął się, nasze usta w końcu spotkały się. Zapomniałam, po co tu przyszłam. Nie wiedziałam, ani jak się nazywam ani gdzie się znajdujemy. Zamknęłam oczy pozwalając się w pełni prowadzić zmysłom. Całował mnie z początku ostrożnie, jakby nie będąc pewnym mojej reakcji. Czując jednak moją szczerą odpowiedź przycisnął się do mnie mocniej i brutalniej naparł na moje usta. Już po chwili spletliśmy nasze języki w pełnych pasji zmaganiach. Dłoń, która gładziła moją twarz przesunęła się na uniesione wciąż ku górze ramię. Przez chwilę je masował, a następnie opuścił już obie swoje ręce niżej, ku moim bokom. Poczułam, jak mocno zaciska je na mojej talii. Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać się. Opuściłam zwolnione przez niego ręce splatając je na jego szyi i przyciskając go bliżej. Czułam, jak całe moje ciało ogarnia palące pożądanie. Pilnie potrzebowałam znaleźć jakiś upust dla tego uczucia, aby mnie nie spopieliło. Dłonie Edwarda odnalazły moje piersi, dotykając ich delikatnie, jakby były z najdelikatniejszego szkła. Ta pieszczota była tak czuła, zupełnie inna od pełnego żaru pocałunku, który w tym momencie dzieliliśmy.

Jęknęłam głośno nie potrafiąc stłumić w sobie tych wszystkich wrażeń. Edward oderwał się od moich ust przywierając od razu do szyi. Odchyliłam głowę ułatwiając mu dostęp. Całował ją zachłannie, zostawiając palący szlak w miejscach, gdzie dotknął mojej skóry. Zacisnęłam palce na jego włosach, chcąc zagarnąć go całego. Więcej, więcej. Opanowała mnie nieposkromiona potrzeba intensywniejszego odczuwania tego chłopaka. Przysunęłam się do niego bliżej, całym ciałem, choć i tak dotykaliśmy się już całą powierzchnią.

- Nie powinno cię tu być, Isabello.

Chłopak przestał pieścić moją skórę, muskając jeszcze tylko nosem mój obojczyk. Jego dłonie wróciły do mojej twarzy. Otwarłam oczy, znów tonąc w zieleni jego spojrzenia. Próbowałam wyrównać oddech, aby móc mu odpowiedzieć. Nie dał mi na to szansy znów gwałtownie przywierając do moich ust. Miałam wrażenie, iż ten pocałunek wyraża jego gniew. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać oplotłam nogą jego biodro. Pomógł mi unosząc mnie lekko, tak, że mogłam objąć go obiema nogami w pasie. Za plecami miałam ścianę, przed sobą jego równie mocno dociśnięte do mnie ciało. Ścisnęłam uda, aby lepiej go poczuć. W odpowiedzi jęknął w moje usta. Oboje zatracaliśmy się w doznaniach. Pocałunki się urywały, podobnie jak nasze nierówne oddechy. Byliśmy tak blisko, że czułam, jak bije szybko jego serce. On z pewnością mógł czuć moje.

Nie wiem, jak długo to trwało, zanim nasze pieszczoty nie zwolniły nieco tempa. Chciałam powiedzieć mu, że go pragnę. Że przed wyjazdem chciałabym jeszcze z nim być, dzielić z nim tą namiętność sprzed chwili. Że ja już od dawna…

Edward delikatnie wyplątał się z moich ramion i nóg. Pochylił się jeszcze raz ku mojej szyi, oddychając przy niej kilka razy głęboko. Wyprostował się wwiercając się spojrzeniem w moje oczy. Na jego twarzy malował się ból.

- Idź już. Proszę.

Byłam zbyt oszołomiona tym, co się stało, żeby zaprotestować. Stałam tam tylko oniemiała. Edward musnął dłonią mój policzek usta, po czym odsunął się i otworzył mi drzwi. Nie byłam w stanie zrobić kroku.

- Proszę, Isabello.

Drgnęłam, jakby przebudzając się. Ostrożnie, nie dowierzając swoim mięśniom, przesunęłam się do drzwi. Edward zrobił krok w tył, aby mnie przepuścić. Zamknął oczy, nie było mi dane spojrzeć raz jeszcze w tą jego hipnotyzującą zieleń.

Bez słowa wyszłam na korytarz. Drzwi do jego pokoju natychmiast się zamknęły. Brakło mi sił, aby zejść na dół do Alice. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i osunęłam się na ziemię. Tętno wracało stopniowo do swojego normalnego rytmu. Wciąż czułam na ustach jego smak. Moja skóra była rozpalona i cierpiała z powodu braku kontaktu z nim.

Czułam niedosyt.

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach wiedząc, że moja chwila minęła. Nie wolno mi było wrócić i prosić o więcej. Siedziałam, próbując zebrać się w sobie.

Gdy w końcu udało mi się zejść po schodach, Alice wciąż czekała na mnie w kuchni. Tylko na mnie popatrzyła, bez słowa objęła mnie ramieniem i wyprowadziła do samochodu. Drogę do Rosalie pokonałyśmy w milczeniu, za co byłam jej wdzięczna. Tak jak nigdy nie mówiła nic o swoim bracie, tak i teraz nie nawiązywała do tego tematu.

Dopiero w samolocie do Phoenix uświadomiłam sobie, że nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnego wyjaśnienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, obok starych pytań dotyczących Edwarda Cullena pojawiły się nowe. Co znaczyła ta cała sytuacja? Dlaczego mnie pocałował? Chciał tego, czy też wyczuł moje pragnienie i jedynie dał mi pożegnalny prezent? Czy tak namiętny pocałunek mógł być jedynie przyjacielskim gestem? Dlaczego kazał mi wyjść?

Kolejne tygodnie upływały mi na podobnych rozważaniach. Moja fascynacja tym chłopakiem nie opadła wraz z upływem czasu i dzielącą nas znaczną odległością. Nie, w fantazjach wyobrażałam sobie, że nie prosi o wyjście z pokoju, lecz przenosi mnie na swoje łóżko. Śniłam na jawie o jego dłoniach na moim nagim ciele. Tworzyłam dziesiątki scenariuszy, jak mogłoby to wyglądać.

Szykowałam się na studia mając głowę zaprzątniętą Edwardem Cullenem.

Nie mogłam się pozbierać z radości, gdy dowiedziałam się, że pokój w akademiku będę dzieliła z Alice. Rosalie miała zamieszkać ze swoim chłopakiem, Emmettem. Cieszyłam się, że będę miała przyjaciółkę tak blisko. Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd on wybiera się na studia. Moja wiedza o nim była tak ograniczona… Bardzo jednak liczyłam na to, że to Edward odwiezie siostrę na studia. I że będzie ją tam często odwiedzał. Niecierpliwie odliczałam dni do rozpoczęcia roku akademickiego.

Liczyłam na to, że uda się nam w końcu porozmawiać. Obiecałam sobie, że nawet, jeśli Edward nie przyjedzie, przycisnę w końcu Alice o niego. Wyciągnę od niej jego numer i zadzwonię. Będzie musiał mi wyjaśnić, co miało oznaczać to jego zachowanie.

Śniłam, że wyzna mi skrywaną miłość. Słyszałam jego chrapliwy głos, którym oznajmiał mi, iż nie potrafi wytrzymać już ani dnia dłużej beze mnie. Że musiał się mocno postarać, ale udało mu się zmienić wybraną wcześniej uczelnię tak, aby mógł być tutaj ze mną…

W akademiku zameldowałam się dwa dni przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem roku.

Gdy następnego dnia usłyszałam pukanie, podskoczyłam z radosnym zniecierpliwieniem. W drzwiach naszego pokoju zamiast Alice pojawił się jednak Jasper, chłopak mojej przyjaciółki.

- Eee… Cześć Bello. – Rzucił jakby trochę skrępowany. Przeczesał dłonią włosy..

- O, cześć Jasper. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Lubiłam tego gościa. – Jeśli szukasz Alice, to jeszcze nie przyjechała.

- Tak, wiem. Ja właśnie w tej sprawie. Alice prosiła, abym ci przekazał, że przyjedzie trochę później.

- Coś się stało? – Przyjaciółka ostatnio rzadziej się do mnie odzywała. Tłumaczyła się zamieszaniem związanym z przygotowaniem do studiów.

- Sprawy osobiste. Wszystko później sama ci wyjaśni.

Coś w spojrzeniu chłopaka wzbudziło moje wątpliwości, ale wzruszyłam ramionami. Gdyby Alice chciała, zadzwoniłaby. Skoro wysłała Jazza, to na pewno miała ku temu jakiś powód. Zaczekam, to dowiem się od niej osobiście.

- Ok., będę czekać. – Wzruszyłam ramionami uśmiechając się z pewnym wysiłkiem.

Byłam już tak zniecierpliwiona czekaniem na nią i na spodziewane wyjaśnienia, lecz musiałam jeszcze trochę wytrzymać.

Moja uczynna wyobraźnia znalazła szybko odpowiadające mi wyjaśnienie. Na pewno miało związek z jej bratem, który niespodziewanie zmienił plany i zdecydował się zamieszkać w Nowym Jorku. Muszą wszystko przygotować. Co noc śniło mi się nasze ponowne spotkanie…

Gdy dwa tygodnie później wróciłam po zajęciach do pokoju, drzwi ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie były zamknięte na klucz. Czyżbym rano zapomniała? Otwarłam je i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu znalazłam krzątającą się po pokoju Alice.

- Alice! – Pisnęłam, rzucając się jej jednocześnie na szyję.

- Bells. – Odpowiedziała zduszonym głosem. Głowę miała wciśniętą gdzieś w mój bark.

Puściłam ją, aby pozwolić jej odetchnąć, a przy okazji przyjrzeć się jej.

I wtedy się przeraziłam.

Alice była strasznie blada. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, większym niż zwykle. Najgorsze były jednak oczy – zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte od płaczu. I takie zgaszone.

- Alice, co się stało? Dlaczego płakałaś? Coś nie tak z Jasperem?

- Bells, muszę ci o czymś opowiedzieć. Usiądźmy.

Opadła na moje łóżko, ja przysunęłam się zaraz do niej. Wzięłam ją za ręce, aby choć w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy.

- Chodzi o mojego brata. – Wyszeptała.

Edwarda? Poczułam, jak żołądek ściska mi się w małą kulkę. Po raz pierwszy chciała coś o nim powiedzieć. I to sama, bez moich pytań.

- Edward od dzieciństwa cierpiał na bardzo rzadką i nieuleczalną chorobę. Rodzice jeździli z nim po całym świecie, w nadziei, że ktoś mu pomoże. Odwiedzili niezliczonych lekarzy, jednak wciąż słyszeli tą samą diagnozę. Na jednej z ostatnich wizyt mówili, że to cud, iż dożył pełnoletniości. Był prawie dwa lata starszy ode mnie, ale ze względu na te wszystkie wyjazdy i pobyty w szpitalu chodził do szkoły z moim rocznikiem.

Moja przyjaciółka lekko szlochała. Mówiła niewyraźnie. Wiedziałam, że opowiada o czymś bardzo ważnym i próbowałam się skupić, ale jej słowa płynęły obok mnie. „Cierpiał"? „Był"?

- Edward wiedział, że żyje z wyrokiem śmierci. On tak strasznie jednak chciał żyć. Żyć jak normalny nastolatek. Jedyne, czego nie robił, to nie nawiązywał kontaktów z ludźmi. I prosił nas o to, abyśmy pomagali mu zachować ten dystans. Nie chciał sobie ani nikomu innemu przysparzać cierpienia. Wiedział, że nie ucieknie przed swoją chorobą. Przebiegała ona nierównomiernie, były okresy, że czuł się dobrze. Tak bardzo chciał iść na studia… Miał plany…

Nie docierało do mnie, co mówi Alice. Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego ona używa czasu przeszłego?

Alice zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza. Po jej twarzy potoczyły się kolejne łzy.

- Trzy tygodnie temu zdarzył się bardzo silny nawrót choroby. Edward wylądował na intensywnej terapii. Lekarze robili, co mogli. Walczyli o niego. Ale nie dali rady.

O czym ona mówi? Nie, nic nie rozumiem. Obraz mojej przyjaciółki rozmazywał się. Nie widziałam jej wyraźnie. Jej głos słyszałam jakby przez grubą zasłonę.

- On nie żyje, Bello. Edward nie żyje.

* * *

_Z dedykacją dla tych, których już nie ma wśród nas :*(_

_Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe._


End file.
